When eating with cutlery such as a knife, fork, soup spoon, and tea spoon there is a problem when putting them on the table, since they soil the table when it comes in contact with the part that has contacted the food. An additional problem which arises when stopping to eat is soiling the cutlery from filth on the table, after having put them down, thus preventing their continued use. Therefor, in order to prevent this, many people lean their cutlery on the plate, or any other protruding dish on the table, when stopping to eat.
Different shaped stands are known today, intended for the leaning of the cutlery in such a way that the top edge of the cutlery (such as the knife blade or the fork prong) which has contacted food, does not touch the table, but remaines suspended in the air, and only the handle touches the table.
The present invention renders the stand unnecessary for the preservation of cleanliness of the table and the cutlery.